


Making Sense Of Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Spanking, Sub Castiel, True Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Alternate opening to 5x13. Anna pops into Dean's head and instead of strippers she finds him in the middle of a sexy dream about Castiel.





	

As Anna stands at his bedside she invades his dreams and sees the most wondrous of sexuality. From time to time, Cas loves to be Dean's sex slave. Being a human is very difficult, but under Dean's control, knowing he is cared for and safe, the angel basks in the freedom of submission. 

The angel was happiest when he was on his knees pleasuring Dean, and extremely grateful when Dean spanks his cute bottom blistering red. He thrived off the control Dean had over him, of telling him when he could eat and sleep and enjoy pleasure. Cas is confident and content in his submissive ways and Dean is very proud that he is able to be himself and not feel shameful for handing over his desire and wishes to another man.

When Cas needs pleasure, or wishes to give pleasure, he does not even have to say a word. He kneels before Dean and bows his head, silently begging for it. There are times when Cas is content with one single act of pleasure, such as a being spanked, or being granted permission to suck Dean dick like it was candy. She watches the way Castils wet, soft lips slide up, and then back down, the hard shaft, how Dean scrapes his nails through his hair, curling fingers into his messy locks as the angel bobs his head. 

Castiel wears his collar with pride. He knows he is blessed to be loved so devotedly. His Master always kisses him tenderly and holds him gently, touching him as if he is a precious gift to be cherished. 

And he always blushes rosy red when his owner is near, he is taken by the hand and show what to do and how to please him, how to serve the powerful man to the richest of his abilities. His cheeks reddened even further when, for no reason at all, his Master tugs him closer and hugs him and kisses him sweetly, his eyes shimmering with an adoring gaze. Every time Dean is near a swarm of heat warms his cheeks and butterflies are set loose to flutter in his tummy. 

Their lips meet, soft and sweet, and sending fire to his soul. The young submissive’s heart thumped franticly in his chest and his cheeks heated up to the sensation that he is burning up inside. The marks his Master leaves on his skin, kiss-bitten bruises and crescent moon nail marks, stay hidden under his clothes, and when he is lost in the tasks of the day he can nearly feel them burning into his pale, soft skin whenever his Master is near, smiling at him and gently brush a soothing hand through his hair. 

At night when they make love his hips grind slowly, body trembling, and he tightens up around his lover's flesh thrusting deep inside him, making whisper whimpers as his Masters fingers play with his hard nipples, twisting and pulling; his wide emerald green eyes shimmer golden in the low light of the bedroom, he sucked in a sharp breath as his Masters hips rut faster and faster to bring him off with a cry of his name. 

Late in the night, when they go to sleep, he doesn’t sleep on the floor with the dogs; on a bed made of soft pillow and satin sheets, he is tugged into gentle arms that rock him to sleep, feeling overwhelmed with pure blissful joy.

Anna smirks, thinking she may have to visit his dreams more often. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/12472.html?thread=37725112#t37725112)


End file.
